Currently Untitled
by 5540
Summary: [RENAMED]You’re just a tool to use and abuse till you break down and die. [AxelSora][Oneshot][Not Beta Read]


Title: Why they really left Castle Oblivion…yes I know, another crap title…is the summary better? I couldn't resist using that…I think it's the best line…

Holy crap _blushes_ how did I end up writing a lime? O.o

Pairings: Axel/Sora, implied Axel/Zexion (or is that Zexion/Axel?) and some implied Riku/Sora and I managed to fit in a little AkuRoku fluff! (Me: Finally! But…oh I'll tell you at the end…)

Warnings: **Yaoi **(boy/boy), **N/C-ish**, **lime (it's less than 10 lines…)**, **minor**, some violence (like one thing), **KH:COM spoilers**, slight KH2 spoilers, possible OOC-ness (I tried hard not to write them OOC…), bad verb tense, **swearing**…and slight Naminé bashing? (Blame DiZ!)Oh and it's riddled with COM quotes…and there's a mention of character death, **_One-shot._**

**If you don't like this then go back… **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Timeline: After the events of **K**(ingdom)**H**(earts):**C**(hain)**O**(f)**M**(emories) and please assume they find Roxas after COM…

Notes:

1. All italics denote past events.

2. Anything in -- is thought; anything in "" is speech; anything in '' is sort of an expression…

3. Word Count is under 6,000 words.

* * *

Axel would almost die again just to see the looks on their faces right now… 

The red haired nobody still had the unconscious keyblade master over his shoulder. It hadn't been easy but he had managed to release the keyblade master from his prison; a creepy, white, egg-shaped pod. It worried Axel that the once bright blue eyes were now soulless; glazed over becoming almost white. It was completely unfitting to the youthful keyblade master that Axel had fought only a few weeks ago.

"Stupid kid…trusting a witch…"

Axel looked around the room in Castle Oblivion which he had just transported into. His emerald eyes found a bed, white of course, and laid the keyblade master on it; his head now propped up on a pillow. They had gone to the basement level; and ended up in Zexion's room, unoccupied of course. The room was completely vivid white and had a dead and eerie glow. Axel leaned up against a table adjacent to the bed.

"This is just as bad if not worse than being Marluxia's puppet, hm Sora?"

He walked back over to the bed, and used one gloved hand to lift the brunet's face. His eyes were still empty.

"What to do…what to do?" he questioned.

Nothing he said got any response from the lifeless body, but at least when he touched him, the body twitched.

"Damn it, I have to convince him…"

Axel already sure that the keyblade master wouldn't go with him, but for some reason he had wanted to give the fervent teen a chance to escape this captivity. His 'friend' the witch Naminé had betrayed him, at least in Axel's eyes, to a strange, red bandaged man going by the name DiZ.

"He's a pedophile, if I've ever seen one…" he grimaced.

The red haired nobody removed his hand and used his other to lift one of Sora's arms into the air. The body moved a little in response, but still nothing of the brunet returning to consciousness. Axel looked at the body with worry, fake or not, and reminisced on the past event.

* * *

_Axel watched the blonde girl from the shadows, which was rather difficult in the white room. It had been four days since the girl had last slept. He couldn't tell what she was doing with her eyes shut, sitting in a white chair, beneath the creepy pod; she was supposedly reconfiguring the keyblade master's memories. Axel fought the urge to shake his head at the thought; no one should be able to forget anything…it was his personal mantra, the proof that he existed was in memories, and he knew by now that he wouldn't leave a corpse…but could he die was the real question. The red haired nobody was startled at the sound of the door, the disturbing red clothed man walked in; he looked around with his one uncovered eye and he disapprovingly looked at Naminé. _

_"I know that you're here" the blonde girl opened he eyes, turned back towards the man "DiZ." _

_-So this is the freaks' name- _

_Axel thought. _

_The man chuckled at her "I see that you still haven't made any progress since the last time I was here…" _

_The girl's blue eyes narrowed into a glare "You can't do anything, so don't even start on lecturing me." _

_DiZ laughed slightly again at her outburst, "Oh but Naminé, the only thing you exist for is to bring Sora back." He took a step towards her "And where would you go? If the Organization found you they would either kill you or use you again…" _

_Naminé just blinked at him. After a minute of awkward silence she replied "You can't treat me like I'm some tool, which a simple improvement will make it work better! I'm tired of you…and you have no idea what it is like to be born alone, I was just so lonely…" _

_"You should really stop making excuses." DiZ stated coldly. _

_"I am only doing this for Sora! He forgave me…and we made a promise…" _

_Axel had to restrain himself from laughing _

_–A nobody made a promise, that doesn't make any sense- _

_he watched as the red clothed man left the room with Naminé trailing out a few short minutes later. _

_–Time to go to work- _

_the redhead thought as he approached the capsule.

* * *

_

The white witch worked had continuously on Sora, a few days at a time, then she would give in to fatigue and have a sleeping binge, not waking for a day or two; this pattern was evident even though the time Axel had had to observe it was short. The disturbing red clothed man would occasionally wander in and watch the brunet in the pod, but he never had checked him at night. Axel had determined the perfect time to strike and have the maximum time before the other two in the castle would realize that their precious beacon of light had been taken. It had taken longer than expected to open the creepy contraption; and the fact that the keyblade master only slumped to the ground didn't help the time issue. Though the red haired nobody would have almost died again to see the reaction that the two had when they realized he was gone.

"Poor Sora, you'll always end up as a tool to someone else…tell me you can't see that."

He let the arm fall to the brunet's side, and the body blinked, no other movement was discernable. Axel sighed; he was expecting Sora to at least be able to respond, not be an inert doll.

"How much of your memory has she already destroyed?" he blinked back at the brunet.

It was odd that the brunet had only responded to physical touch. Axel had thought (a fractured memory from his previous life) that unconscious people were supposed to respond to words, but then he thought maybe the brunet's brain had shut down after being 'raped' almost everyday by the girl.

"Humph." He snorted. "Physical touch…"

He walked back over to the side of the bed and looked to see if anything had changed; nothing had, so Axel sat on the side of the bed, legs hanging down over the side almost to the floor. He leaned back and looked at the bright white ceiling. The red haired nobody was unsure of what he wanted of the keyblade master at this point; nothing made much sense currently, like how Zexion survived…

* * *

_"All you need is strength that the real Riku doesn't have. Get that, and you can be a new person, your **own** person. Not Riku, not anybody else. You won't be someone else's copy. You'll be you." Axel told the replica._

_"Axel! What are you telling him!" Zexion questioned angrily._

_"You know, I bet he's as good a place to start as any." Axel grinned maliciously. _

_"Have you lost your mind!" _

_"Sorry, Zexy." Calling Zexion by his pet name. "Saving you doesn't seem half as entertaining as observing Sora and Riku." _

_The Riku replica took a step towards Zexion. _

_"No...**stop**!" Number Six pleaded. _

_The replica used his fake soul eater to cleave into Zexion's covered shoulder. The silver haired nobody slumped as blood flowed from his wound; he did not move. _

_Axel turned to face the Riku replica "Good job…now go and defeat **your** copy, you're stronger than the weakling now." _

_The Riku replica smiled evilly back at him and ran out of the room, fake soul eater in hand. _

_The red haired nobody watched as the silver haired youth left. He turned his attention back to the body currently slumped against the vibrant white wall, now stained slightly pink. "Hey Zexy, I know you're not dead." _

_The violet eyes of the silver haired nobody looked up at him "How…" Zexion coughed "Could you tell?" __"Well that's simple…you didn't disintegrate, I would know…I did kill Vexen." _

_Zexion was taken back at the confession "What purpose will it serve giving that failure, lies and hope?" the violet eyes hardened "Are you going to kill me as well?" _

_Axel laughed at him "Why would I kill you Zexy? I didn't expect you to live though." _

_"Does lying always make you feel more real?" _

_"Aren't we talkative today?" The red haired nobody crouched down and grabbed the silver haired nobody's face. _

_Zexion batted away the offending hands "Don't touch __me.__" he said dangerously "What makes you think I'll ever let you touch me again?" _

_"Didn't we have fun though…superior?" _

_"It is impossible for us to feel anything…if you had researched it like I have, then you would easily give up on this thought of us possessing any feelings." _

_Axel sighed "Well what will you do now…superior?" _

_"Stop calling me that!" Zexion snapped "I'm sick and tired of your antics." _

_"Touchy today are we?" _

_Zexion jumped back on topic "The __Superior__ may already know of all the treason." _

_"Well, Duh! He was the one who sent me into this mission." _

_"…since he already knows then I will have to gain his favour…" _

_Emerald eyes blinked at him "Then find _his _nobody… we know now that he is hiding out in __Twilight_ _Town__…if anyone can find him it's you." Axel stopped then continued "But you should already know that…Vexen was the one that came up with it." _

_Zexion kept his hard glare "Humph, you presume Number Four would tell me of something as big as that?" when Axel did not reply he answered the first phrase "I will…" the silver haired nobody gripped his shoulder as he rose using the wall as support. When he finally stood up, he used his other hand to open a portal, and he stepped into it without a last glance at Axel, who had just planned to kill him but let him run away. _

_The red haired nobody looked around the room "Damn Zexion…he'll never know why I let him go…it's because of that sexy ass of his…" he laughed at his own joke even though it was true.

* * *

_

Axel was startled out of his day dream by another twitch; one of his arms had slid back far enough to touch the side of the keyblade master. The nobody raised his green eyes to the cataract like white of the teen, he watched with interest as a layer of white was seemingly removed and his eyes became bluer.

"I guess I have to touch you to get any response hm? I don't have a problem with that." Axel grinned.

He poked the middle of one of Sora's outstretched palms, in the middle of the blue stripe; the brunet's fingers constricted and shot up for second, only to fall back into their relaxed state. Axel sighed, he didn't have enough time to play 'poke the dead body with a stick' until it rose back from the dead; he decided slightly more drastic measures should be taken. The red haired nobody used his right hand to grab the index and middle fingers of his left hand, and pulled…the glove off…emerald eyes narrowed at the offending piece of clothing and gave it another tug, still to no avail. The nobody would be sure to remember that leather gloves did not have much friction on leather gloves.

"Fuck, I don't have time for this."

He lifted his left hand to his face and bit down near the tip of his index finger; he managed not to crush his actual finger, and pulled his hand back down, effectively removing the glove. The piece of leather was held only for a moment between his teeth; Axel let it drop to his thigh. He reflexively flexed his hand, it not used to being free from its leather imprisonment. Axel though it looked odd, because he usually only saw his black casing and not his flesh. The nobody decided to try his previous action again; his now uncovered finger was pressed again into the not-so white and blue gloved palm of the unconscious keyblade master. Axel watched as Sora's arm tensed, and shortly after his chest also went rigid. The red haired nobody wondered why one less layer between them had caused such a difference…his mind quickly wondered how he would react if he met his skin. Another layer of white had been stripped away from the brunet's eyes, green eyes observed. Axel stopped the prolonged exposure and the lifeless body relaxed back into its previous state.

"This is going to be interesting."

The red haired nobody stretched his arm out so it floated over the brunet's uncovered one; he let his fingers hang vertically before grabbing Sora's arm.

–His skin is so fucking cold! –

the thought raced through the fire wielder, he also wondered how he could have not noticed when he had the body over his shoulder; as Sora's unconscious body quavered, a cold burn shot up Axel's arm, it threatened to make him let go, for the redhead couldn't stand the cold. He gritted his teeth –I can't stand much more of this- and shifted onto the bed and he stood on the bed (with the boots) and stepped over the midsection of the teen, still holding onto the arm that tried to freeze him; he dropped to his knees making sure not to touch the brunet anywhere else. Axel leaned over the shorter body and placed his other gloved hand past the brunet's shoulder. He stared into the white blue eyes as he lowered his head, letting their foreheads meet; if a brain freeze was what he wanted…that's what he got. Axel looked up as the teen beneath him convulsed, the brunet's eyes went wide as more layers of white dissipated from his eyes; the cataract white was slowly gaining back the bright blue from before. Axel could now hear him breathing…

"I knew that it would work."

The sparkle of life that was missing now reappeared as the keyblade master woke up. His first reaction was to pull away and sink farther into the pillow that held him up; a man he didn't recognize was kneeling over him, held one of his arms to the bed and was right in his face, a strange sight to someone who just awakened.

"Umm…" his vocal chords strained at being used for the first time in weeks "Who are you and what are you doing?"

The red haired man clicked his tongue at the sleepy brunet "Why Sora, I'm very disappointed that you don't remember me." Axel watched as a confused look graced itself on Sora's face, but the keyblade master's eyes dropped to the unusual tattoos that the odd man had underneath his eyes; recognition was evident now.

"You're, you're…Axel right?"

The odd man, Axel, smirked at him "It's good that you committed to memory."

The teen's blue eyes dropped from the green ones and looked around the room, straining to remember what the last thing he did, his eyes focused on the red haired nobody's hand.

"Hey Axel."

"What?"

"Can you get off of me?"

"Oh…sure."

Sora blushed slightly as Axel pulled back, swung his leg back over his stomach and finally released his arm; the leather clad redhead brushed off his front while repositioning himself on the edge of the bed. Sora was slightly uncomfortable with his presence

-It's not everyday that you wake up to a stranger practically assaulting you, who I just killed…-

"Axel! You're alive! I…I just killed you!" said the brunet in disbelief.

"Really?" he asked smugly "Then why am I here?" he threw both hands up into the air and spread his palms upward "Sorry to burst your bubble but" he pointed at him "You couldn't kill me if you tried."

Sora blinked at him with uncertainty…what was the last thing that he did? All he could remember was an island and Axel…currently. One memory came back to him vividly…

* * *

_-Everything is black- _

_All Sora could see was the figure, everything else was obscured by darkness. _

_Axel grinned at him and said __"When your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be you." _

_Then he disappeared, still with the eerie grin _

_-What was that?-

* * *

_

"Sora?" "Can you hear me?"

The brunet was taken aback; he was rudely slapped with reality

-Was it a dream?-

"I'm fine." Sora tried to say steadily, but the undertone of uncertainty was evident in his voice.

"I thought that maybe you were going back to sleep…" the redhead looked at him "But that's not important right now…"

The keyblade master rudely interrupted him "Axel what did you mean by _when your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be you._"

Axel raised his gloved hand to his face in frustration "That's not important." His other fist trembled faintly in anger "Answer this question…what was the last promise you made?"

"But Axel."

The redhead narrowed his emerald eyes into a glare "Answer the damn question! It's important…" The keyblade master looked at him with confusion; why would the last promise he made be important…and didn't Axel know that he made a lot of promises…"Even if you know to who it was."

Sora was getting more paranoid by the second; it didn't make sense to him. "The last person was…K…Ka…Kai…"

Axel cut him off "Wrong answer."

"Wrong answer? But you said…"

The red haired nobody shook his head "That's a lie, you have to remember what the last promise you made was, and not the one _they_ want you to believe."

"Who are they?"

Axel sighed "This is going to be as hard as the first time we made you 'remember'."

The brunet stared at him in confusion "The first time?"

* * *

_Sora was staring at a blonde girl, he knew her from somewhere…but where? He floated in the memory as he heard himself speak, even though he wasn't talking. _

_"No, not goodbye! I'll find you again after I wake up. And we'll be friends for real. Promise me."_

_He gawked, was it really himself talking? _

_"You'll only forget." The blonde girl replied solemnly _

_"I won't. Even if you take apart the chain of memories in my heart, the links will stay there. This memory will always be inside me somewhere." _

_"I guess you're right. Let's promise, then." She smiled at him. _

_"I'll see you again, Naminé." _

_-I already broke my promise to her-

* * *

_

"Who did you break your promise to?" someone asked in a smug voice.

Sora's eyes focused on the ceiling of the intense white room. Had he just said his last thought out loud? "It was Naminé."

"Ha, I knew that you would remember." In that one instant all of the white witch's hard worked had been destroyed, Sora recalled all that happened during his stay in the strange castle and nothing of before…right where the nobody wanted his mindset. "It doesn't surprise me that you broke it of course."

"Why would that be?" the brunet asked in disbelief "I feel terrible." He looked forlornly to the ground.

"It's very simple…" he leaned closer to the keyblade master "…you make your promises through your heart, right?" the nobody pointed to his chest.

The brunet nodded in agreement.

"Well then it only went halfway…"

"Halfway…that doesn't make any sense…what are you talking about?"

Axel glared at him "You're an idiot…it's that she doesn't have a heart."

He captured the brunet's attention "**What!**" Sora exclaimed in total disbelief.

"No, heart, are you going to make me spell it out for you?" the redhead raised one of his eyebrows.

"Erm no, that's not necessary…"

-but she has no heart-

"…is she even alive? How can she live like that?"

"She exists and lives like I do."

"Like you?" his blue eyes became wider "That means that you also"

"Possess no heart" the nobody finished for him "The things without hearts, like myself are called nobodies." As the keyblade master stared at him, he leaned back and hopped off the bed and leaned comfortably against the adjacent table; he crossed his arms as he waited for a response.

"But everyone has a heart…" shock was apparent on his features.

"I don't." the redhead stated as he wagged his finger at him; he abruptly changed the subject "But right now you need to make a decision."

"About what?"

The nobody's fingers tapped the table's surface "The reason I took you away from _them_."

"Why won't you tell me you they are?"

"It's not important. All you need to know is that they want to use you."

"Use me?"

"Yes, for your…" he pointed to his chest

"My heart?"

The nobody nodded "You have no idea of the strength of your heart, you could rule the universe if you wanted to, because no one would be able to stop you."

Sora thought this statement was contradictory to the nobody's one earlier "I thought you said I couldn't defeat you?"

"That is true, but I would only hinder your efforts if you really put your heart into something. But Sora, can't you see that you're just a tool for them…they want you to work for the light and never give any consideration for anything that doesn't fit."

"Aha, you just want me to work for the darkness! I knew there was something odd."

Axel blinked at him "No…"

"Then what do you want from me?"

"A choice."

"Choice?"

"You're just trying to live in the past! You can't ever be the person you were five minutes ago, it's impossible, that girl shouldn't be able to change it!" the red haired nobody took another breath "It's sad you should just give up on your old memories. Besides you don't want to forget me do you?"

Sora blanked at the outburst "What are you talking about?"

"You decided to let that witch manipulate your memories."

"But Naminé said that she would return me to normal…"

"Sora, people shouldn't be allowed to rewrite their life, it's just not right."

"Wait a minute…but you people…nobodies…that's what you did!"

"That's too bad, and besides we were changing you not trying to turn you back."

"Back into what?"

"Sora, it's _very_ evident that you don't want the responsibility of a keyblade wielder, you just want to go home and forget everything and be happy with…what's his name…"

"Riku! That's right the darkness used Riku…you people just want to use me too."

"You don't seem to mind being used."

Sora gasped at the accusation "That's it I'm leaving!"

Axel stepped forward threateningly "Idiot, we still have other things to discuss."

Sora fell back; he felt some fear from the motion "What else, I don't really think that there is anything else to discuss."

The nobody pouted at him "Are you okay with the light? Other people choose what is good or bad and you just follow orders."

"Light is untainted."

"Really? How would you know, puppet?"

"Don't call me a puppet!"

"It's a fitting description of you. Is this really why you stayed…so you never had to make a decision again?"

"No…"

"Then make a choice from this, keyblade master…Stay here and be a puppet to the light or come with me and be free."

-What does he really expect me to choose?-

"I'll never abandon the light!"

Axel looked off to the side "I knew that you would say that…I shouldn't have expected you to change your mind."

"Thanks but no thanks Axel…I don't know why you did it, but I want to be back to normal."

"So this is a question of normalcy? Sora you are anything but normal."

"I want my memories back."

"Hmm, fine." The red haired nobody took a few steps from the table

-I can stand to see him like this-

"You can go now Axel, I'm not going to change my mind." Sora stated.

"Why don't you understand?" the redhead asked him

"**You're just a tool to use and abuse 'till you break down and die**."

Sora turned and looked off to the side unsure of what to say at the accusation. Axel was still flashing his teeth, held gritted together, breathing deeply through the space between; his non existent anger apparent…but a thought struck him

-Does that mean I get to abuse you too?-

Axel immediately gripped both of Sora's shoulders. The brunet shuddered at the feeling, the two spots burned him, one was impossibly hot, the other impossibly cold. The bright blue eyes looked at him with alarm

"What are your clothes made of? Ice?" he half-joked; when the redhead didn't respond he asked the more pressing question "Axel, what are you doing?" caution and slight disbelief tinged his voice. Emerald eyes fixed the brunet to the spot

"Does that mean I get to abuse you too?"

Sora's jaw dropped…

-Oh shit! I should have left when I could-

the brunet though as the redhead was straddled over him; both of his hands were held together by the wrists past his head by Axel's ungloved hand. The nobody's other hand frittered around the collar of his shirt, occasionally touching the skin. He reiterated his question "Axel…what are you doing?"

"Sora, Sora." He said chidingly "See what happens when you trust everyone?" Axel knew that he could be as cruel as he wanted to be, because the witch would only erase his memories…and all his inhibitions of secrets were also 'tossed out the window'…it didn't matter anymore…

He placed his gloved hand behind Sora's neck, eliciting goose bumps from the body "You shouldn't worry anymore; you'll only forget when you become 'perfect' again."

Sora quickly became angry "Damn all of you to hell." The brunet retorted.

"You would even damn a part of your own soul to hell…you are crazy."

The anger was replaced with confusion "What…what are you talking about?"

Axel scoffed at him "Idiot…but then again, you probably don't remember."

"Remember what?"

The nobody rolled his eyes "Don't you remember? Fine…" he removed his hand from Sora's neck "Keyblade." He closed his hand into a fist "Stab." He brought his fist to the middle of his chest "Die." He opened his palm.

"This means…?"

"You released your heart and your nobody was born."

"My nobody?"

"No, he's his own person…cause he isn't you is he?"

"No…"

"But you know, we still haven't found your nobody…but now we know his location. It will take a matter of time, but the Organization will find him." He traced around one of Sora's eyes "I know his eyes are the same as yours; they're the only things that never change." "I wonder how much he'll be like you, will he be so easily used and abused?"

"You mean like this?"

"Yeah…there are a lot of sick freaks in the Organization."

Sora contemplated what he said, and looked up at the nobody "You don't plan on letting me go do you?"

"Nope, you're too committed to your false ideals." He smirked slightly as his hand caressed the brunet's chin.

"Then…" he gulped "Then will you promise me something?"

Green eyes looked down on him with minor confusion "Humph, what is it?"

-What kind of deal can I get out him?-

"I won't remember any of this anyway…" Sora reasoned

"You won't have to deal with any psychological or emotional pain…and by the time you get up I'm sure you won't have any physical pain either…" he let out a soft laugh.

"Then" Sora blushed "If I go through with this…will you promise to protect him?"

It was finally Axel's turn for his jaw to drop

-Best deal ever-

He grinned enough to show his canine teeth "So you're not always stupid, you just saved yourself a lot of pain."

When Axel started moving Sora said startled "Promise me first!"

The redhead stopped and resigned "Fine, I promise to protect him."

"Thanks."

"You're a fool, trusting a nobody's promise…I don't have a heart."

Sora gulped as a cold hand started to undo his zipper.

* * *

Everywhere he was touched by him burned…no it scalded him.

"Fuck Axel." Another thrust into his wanton body silenced him; the teen clenched his teeth.

"Don't say my name like that." The nobody panted.

The brunet shook his head "You're scalding me." He whined.

A finger traced the brunet's spine, it felt as if someone had lit a fire across the line; causing the already sweat stained body to arch.

"No I'm not, let's see if you can get used to the flames."

Sora felt like he was being smothered with them.

* * *

Axel was gone. 

Sora felt cold when he woke up, he missed the heat that the other gave off.

-Wait I miss the guy that just molested me?-

The brunet's mind was in a haze, things started getting harder to remember; he hadn't moved from the spot where the red haired nobody had left him.

* * *

_The nobody had just finished zipping up his coat. _

_"Don't worry _they'll_ find you soon." _

_"Really?" _

_"Just don't wander around okay?" he turned to leave. _

_"Sure, don't forget your promise." _

_"I won't." _

_Sora watched as Axel disappeared through a dark portal.

* * *

_

He was brought out of his memory by a gasp.

-Naminé!-

The blonde girl rushed up to his side "It's all my fault, isn't it?" tears appeared and fell down her face.

-No it's not-

the keyblade master tried to say…but was unable to.

-What's going on?-

A red clothed man materialized at the door "What happened Naminé?"

The blonde broke her gaze and faced the man "Someone…" she choked back a sob "Someone did something to him!"

The man's one visible eye narrowed "What do you mean by something?" he walked up beside the bed and the eye widened.

Blood and semen trailed down the thighs of thelifeless body of the keyblade master. Someone had used his blood to draw a heartless symbol on his chest and a nobody symbol on his back. The dried blood was dark and it gave an eerie black colour.

"Whoever did this made a mockery of him being complete…obviously a nobody, most likely one from the Organization." "Sora, I'm so sorry…Naminé we must leave this place as quickly as possible."

"It's all my fault…I insisted that we stayed here." She collapsed to the ground.

"Crying about it now won't help you, nobody."

-You bastard, don't blame Naminé…-

"I know, but I can't help it." She cried from her spot on the floor

DiZ grabbed a blanket and covered up the body; he heaved the body into his arms. "Let's go."

He stared at her until she rose from her spot. She walked over to Sora "At least his eyes haven't changed."

Sora felt his eyes closing, being bidden back to sleep.

-Will I go back to normal?-

* * *

Axel looked up at Kingdom Hearts, it had been a week since he got back; there was still no word on Zexion or the teen's nobody. He sighed, Xemnas had really chewed him out for not returning right after…but it had been worth it to see the look on the Superior's face when the redhead told him that Vexen had been plotting against him; he was surprised he wasn't assigned with extra work after not showing up. 

-I wonder if Zexy found the kid…-

A knock at his door pulled him out of his thought.

-Who is it at this time?-

He walked through his door into the Proof of Existence "What is it…" his eyes landed on the superior "Um, Superior? What do you need?"

"For your punishment you can look after him."

Axel blinked "Who?"

A blonde sidestepped from behind the superior all Axel could see was his back.

-Is that?-

"Roxas is his name." "Axel you can choose to watch over him as your punishment or I can find something else."

"What happens to him if I don't accept?"

"Saïx is the one that found him…I guess I'd ask him." The superior smirked at him.

Axel knew he was defeated "No, no that's okay…"

"Good." The superior turned, made and went into a darkness portal.

-Crap, I didn't want to be stuck with him…-

"Umm, so Roxas?" when the blonde didn't reply he wandered around to is front; he looked at the floor with desolation "Hello, I'm talking to you."

"Oh."

-He sounds nothing like him-

"What's wrong with you?"

"Erm…nothing…"

Axel grabbed his shoulders "Wait, did Saïx do something to you? Whatever he told you, there's rules against that sort of thing!"

The blonde flushed "No!"

"Then what is it?"

The blonde swayed his head from side to side "Is there someplace Saïx won't hear us?"

Axel rolled his eyes and let go of the blonde's shoulders "Follow me." They walked up to his 'door', a portal, "Go in."

The blonde looked at the door with uncertainty but walked through it anyway. Axel followed him into his room. The blonde looked around the room with awe.

"So what's the problem?"

"Do you people…do you kill each other? Will you kill me?"

"What? Roxas I don't get it."

"That dude…Saïx he killed the guy that found me…"

"Who?" Axel asked cautiously.

"I don't know…but Saïx called him a traitor and he killed him right before my eyes…I didn't know you could bleed so much…" the blonde hugged himself

-He's freaked out by blood-

"Roxas calm down, everyone would get in trouble if someone killed you." Axel was afraid of the next question but made himself ask it "What did he look like?"

"Silver hair."

Axel blinked, Saïx had killed Zexion…he felt…he felt…felt nothing; there was no reaction, the redhead thought he'd feel revenge, or sadness, but nothing. "I guess we are really empty."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, are you tired?"

"Umm" Roxas looked sheepishly "Yeah, sort of…"

"Then go to sleep." Axel left the blonde alone in the room.

* * *

A few hours later Axel woke up from sleep, for he had eventually went back in his room. He looked up over to his bed where he saw the bulge that was the blonde; Roxas' room wasn't going to be ready for another week, so since Axel was taking care of him, he let the blonde use his bed. It wasn't as if the red haired nobody would freeze with his abnormal body temperature. The bump moved and looked over at him. 

"Can't sleep either?" Axel asked.

"No…it's so cold…"

Axel looked at him oddly "My room is the warmest."

The blonde shivered in response.

"Fine." The redhead said in defeat, he rose from his solitary spot and walked over to the bed; he sat on the side.

"It's still cold."

Axel glared at him but moved over any way.

Roxas crawled out from under his blanket and hugged Axel around the waist.

"What…are you doing!" Axel stammered quickly.

The blonde responded by rubbing his face into the other's side "I don't know…but I knew that you'd be warm."

-Sora was separate from him before right?-

The blonde looked up at him

-I knew I was right-

"You look nothing like him."

"What?" The blonde yawned

"It's nothing."

Axel contemplated…should he give him the same spiel as he had given the replica of Riku?

-_All you need is strength that the real Sora doesn't have. Get that, and you can be a new person, your **own** person. Not Sora, not anybody else. You won't be someone else's copy. You'll be you._-

Roxas blinked at him, no Axel decided, he didn't want to disappoint him.

Axel was tired and only wanted to go back to sleep, so he wrapped both his arms around the blonde's shoulders. Roxas relaxed in his grip and Axel could soon see the gently rise and fall of sleep.

-I guess I will protect him-

Then they were both lost to sleep.

* * *

1st lime ever! O.o I think it's considered a lime…I'm really not sure of classifications… 

I think it unraveled at the end…again…;.;

Yes! I didn't have to describe kissing! _Flashes victory sign _

I think I misused the word "wanton"…erm…help?

I think I prevented Axel from becoming sadist!Axel, yay!

I'm so sorry Roxas, I can't write you as anything else than uke!Roxas or very OOC Roxas.

Please Review…you know you want to...but seriously, reviews are appreciated, so make your opinion known and you can flame the story, but never flame the pairings!


End file.
